


If I Can Stay Out of My Head

by dls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Steve Rogers valued his friendship with Bucky Barnes above all else. Almost.Or: 5 Times Steve Rogers Prioritized Bucky Barnes and the 1 Time He Didn’t





	If I Can Stay Out of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Civil War, it seemed so bizarre for Steve to have such a strong reaction to Wanda's "confinement" when he was talking about possible safeguards with Tony literally a second ago. For all the talks of Steve putting Bucky before everyone and everything, he didn't the one time it counted the most. I'm really not sure where I'm going with this but it feels nice to cross it off of my to-write list. :)
> 
> References/Quotes:   
>  Title from "Satellite" by Hal Sparks Band.

** One. **

As soon as he learned of Bucky's unit being lost in battle, Steve knew what he needed to do. He stole weapons and transportation without a moment of hesitation, fully aware of the consequences but dismissed them in a blink of an eye. He would be dishonorably discharged at best and charged with treason at worst. None of it mattered, however; because Bucky was missing and Steve had to find him. His friend mattered more than an arbitrary title bestowed on a performing monkey in a ridiculous outfit. 

_ Bucky was more important than being Captain America. _

** Two. **

The ruthless solider was both Bucky and not. There were glimpses of his friend, minute traces in expressions and intonation that made hope bloom in Steve's chest. Only to be promptly crushed beneath an unrelenting metal fist and silenced by animalistic snarls. As his vision blurred, either from the severe concussion or the swelling black eye or, realistically, both, Steve stayed true to his promise. He did not engage nor defend himself, because he could never, knowingly, raise a hand against a friend even when his own life was in jeopardy. 

_ Bucky was more important than his own life. _

** Three. **

Steve stared at the flash drive in front of him and pondered the pinched corners of Natasha's lips when she handed it to him. She had looked troubled and shaken, emotions previously unseen on the stoic face of the Black Widow. Clearly, there was something explosively big contained in this compactly small device. Like Tony, in a way. Memories of the New York invasion were still fresh and lingered unwelcomingly. Later, after reviewing the footage, Steve would come to realize how prescient his previous comparison was. He opted to stay silent to protect Bucky. 

_ Bucky was more important than a new teammate. _

** Four. **

Over the years and between near-apocalypses, Steve continued to search for Bucky. The Avengers Initiative, funded by Tony, had shifted focus from protection to anti-HYDRA. Which Steve would argue was one and the same. HYDRA was responsible for many of the world's atrocities and devastations. There were many tragedies and it was unrealistic to think the Avengers could prevent them all, so when Steve sent the team to address a disaster located near a known, or suspected, HYDRA base, it was simply strategic move to consolidate resources. 

_ Bucky was more important than those nameless faces. _

** Five. **

Steve could recognize and appreciate the sentiment behind the pens Tony brought. A piece of history, both national and personal. Bucky would be transferred to an American psychiatric facility and receive the help he desperately needed, maybe somewhere close to the Avengers Compound so Steve could visit. His resolve wavered. Perhaps the Accords was yet another thing in this new century for an old soldier to adapt to, like virtual assistants and fusion cuisine, and it would be alright if they could have safeguards put in place. Like Natasha had said, they couldn't steer without a hand on the wheel.  

_ Bucky was more important than Steve's possibly outdated ideals. _

** One. **

The moment of relief vanished as quickly as it had come when Tony mentioned Wanda's reinstatement. Steve knew they were suspended due to their refusal to sign the Accords, a technicality and empty threat, but his instincts snagged on Tony's overly casual tone. So he pressed for more information and physically recoiled at the news of Wanda's confinement at the compound. A child. An innocent. A prisoner. The outrage at this abuse of power and violation of trust roared within Steve like a wildfire, a searing anger that consumed everything in bright red flames. No compromise would be had. 

_ Wanda was more important. _

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
